


Taking It Slow

by Enochianess



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gay Panic, Kissing, M/M, Teen Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enochianess/pseuds/Enochianess
Summary: All he can think about is Even. He wants to talk to him, touch him, kiss him. He's never wanted a guy like that before. He's not sure if he's gay, bisexual, or maybe just 'Even-sexual'. Can that be a thing? Can you be straight but love one person of the same sex? Is it possible for there to be an exception? Isak doesn't know.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to the Skam fandom, but here, have some fic!  
> I'm probably going to write a lot of little snippets of their relationship, so stay tuned!
> 
> I wrote this in about a day, so I'm sorry if it's not great

Even looks effortlessly cool as he appears in the distance, the light from the lamppost shining down on him, illuminating his figure against the darkness. He walks with that confident, insouciant swagger he has, his hands in his pockets, his hood up to cast his face in shadow.

Isak sighs from his spot on the ground, his head dropping back to look at the stars as he waits for his boyfriend to approach. The small wisps of cloud drift across the sky, blanketing the sparkling lights for a moment before passing by. It’s a crisp night, but Isak is content, despite the way his fingertips are turning purple. It’s all worth it when he glances up and sees Even standing over him, his eyebrows rising as a wide grin stretches across his face. There’s no one to interrupt them here, no one to judge them for being who they are. Isak knows that Eskild would understand, that he’d be supportive, but Isak isn’t ready for that yet, he’s not ready to share this part of his life.

“Hey,” Even greets, flopping down beside Isak. He lies back, tugging on Isak’s jacket until he’s resting down beside him.

“Hi,” Isak replies, rolling his head to the side. Their faces are so close together that it only takes the smallest incline to press their foreheads together, their noses nuzzling.

It’s been a long week of intense, furtive glances across the schoolyard and it feels good to finally be close to him again, to be able to touch him.

“You smell good.” Even says, tilting his chin up so he can press a soft kiss to Isak’s lips.

“What did you tell your parents?” Isak whispers into Even’s mouth. “Where did you say you were going?”

“I told them I was meeting you.”

“Do they know…?”

“Mhm.” Even murmurs, his breath hitching when their chapped lips catch.

“And they’re okay with it?”

“I told you.” Even says. “They’ll love you.”

Isak rolls onto his back with a sigh. He hasn’t said anything to his dad yet. He’s pretty sure it’ll be fine, but it could be difficult to begin with. He doesn’t even know how to start that conversation. He’s not sure he really wants to.

“What?” Even asks, rolling half on top of Isak, his chin resting a little painfully on Isak’s chest.

“I don’t think I’m ready to tell my dad.”

“That’s okay.” Even assures him. He pushes himself up so his face is hovering above Isak’s and then presses a lingering kiss to his parted lips.

Isak smiles despite himself and runs his hands up Even’s back. "I'll do it eventually, I swear."

"Hey, I get it. It's not easy to come out to your folks."

"Did your parents already know you're gay then?

Even laughs, "I'm bisexual, Isak. And no. They've just always been pretty accepting of everything in my life. I felt safe. I understand if that's different for you."

"Yeah." Isak sighs. "I'm just scared, y'know? He's the only parent I really have. I don't want to ruin it."

Even kisses him again, his thumbs brushing over his cheekbones softly. "Tell him when you're ready."

"And you're okay with me not telling my friends?"

Even looks to the side, chewing absently at his bottom lip. He flops onto his back beside Isak with a _hmpf._ "I wish I didn't have to be your secret, but I understand that you're not ready for that either."

"It's not that I'm ashamed of you, I swear."

"I know." Even says, reaching over and taking Isak's hand in his.

It's silent in the park, the only noise the cars in the distance, but Isak's thoughts are loud enough to drown that out. Even has his eyes shut, the very picture of contentment. Isak wished he could be the same. Everything just feels like too much right now—too confusing, too frightening. He was so sure he was straight, but look at him now. All he can think about is Even. He wants to talk to him, touch him, kiss him. He's never wanted a guy like this before. He's not sure if he's gay, bisexual, or maybe just 'Even-sexual'. Can that be a thing? Can you be straight but love just one person of the same sex? Is it possible for there to be an exception? Isak doesn't know. 

"Even?"

"Mm?" Even hums in reply.

"Have you liked boys before? I mean, I know you've been with Sonja like forever, but have you ever been attracted to boys?"

"Sure." He says, opening his eyes and giving Isak a sidelong glance. "Why? Have you?"

Isak shrugs. "I don't know."

"Are you okay? Is this too much for you right now? We can just be friends. I swear I won't mind."

"No!" Isak exclaims, and then a little quieter, "No."

Even stares at him with a small smile on his face and nods. "Okay then. We'll take it as slow as you need. Let yourself get your head around everything."

"It's just a lot, y'know? I thought I was straight, and then you come along and turn my world upside down."

"I did, huh?" Even shuffles forward and presses a kiss to the tip of Isak's nose. 

"Yeah." Isak sighs. "Completely."

"You stared at me. A lot."

Isak blushes at that. He knew he'd been caught on more than one occasion, but to be confronted by it now is a little embarrassing. "You were always looking back."

"I was." Even whispers. It's said so sincerely and Isak's heart starts hammering in his chest at the look on Even's face. His blue eyes are crystal clear, his skin pale in the moonlight, his expression completely open, his heart on his sleeve. They stare at each other for what feels like forever, their faces slowly gravitating closer until they're kissing again.

It's soft and gentle, their chapped lips catching until Even traces his tongue first over his own lips and then Isak's. From there it's nothing but a smooth glide, occasionally interrupted by the flick of Even's tongue, the sharp sting of his teeth nipping at Isak's bottom lip. Even cradles Isak's face between his hands whilst Isak tugs on Even's jacket. Their breath is hot and heavy against the other's face, warming them from the cold night air. Isak's blood is warm as it thrums through his body, setting his nerves alight, his fingers and toes tingling. Even tastes of coffee and something sweet, a dessert perhaps. It's beyond pleasant and Isak sighs, slumping further into Even's body.

It's all too soon when Even pulls back, a wide grin on his face. If the ache in his cheeks means anything, the smile on Isak's face must be just as big. Even sits up and jumps to his feet, extending a hand to help Isak up too. "I'll race you," He says. "Down the hill."

Isak grins, "Alright then."

"You sure? I wouldn't want to ruin your ego."

"Pfft. You can try."

Even laughs, "Three. Two. One. Go!"

They run, shoving at each other as they descend down the hill. Isak's breath is coming out heavy with exhilaration and his eyes sting from the cold wind hitting his face. He reaches out to grab Even's jacket to try to slow him down, but slips and with a _thump_ lands on his backside in the mud. He groans at the pain shooting up his spine and into his head, closing his eyes for a second. The moment he opens them he sees Even dropping to his knees in front of him. He reaches forward and grabs Isak's shoulder, shaking him once. "You alright?"

Isak nods, a grin breaking across his face before he starts laughing loudly. Even's lips fold in as he tries to keep himself together, but then he's laughing too. He pushes Isak onto his back and drops himself down on top of him. Isak shoves him and then they're rolling on the floor, wrestling, releasing small grunts and quiet squeals of delight.

It doesn't take long for Even to win. He fist pumps above their heads gleefully with a resounding  _"Yes!"_

Isak rolls his eyes and pinches Even's hip where it's easy to get to bare skin. He revels in the short yelp it pulls out of his boyfriend and smiles with equal triumph. Even shakes his head fondly and then leans down to press their mouths together. It starts off slow and gentle, just like all their other kisses, but then suddenly the fire and hunger takes over and Even is rolling on top of him, his lips moving fast and rough against Isak's. It reminds him a little of the kiss at the pool, except now they know each other's lips, they know what the other likes. It's  _better._ Isak didn't know that was even possible, but apparently it is. Even starts rolling his hips down and it feels so, so good, but they're also in public. Isak presses his hand to Even's chest and pushes back.

"Something wrong?" Even asks on a breath, brushing his nose against Isak's in a cute little eskimo kiss, his eyes heavy-lidded and dark.

"We should probably wait until we're inside. Someone might see us."

Even smiles, "It's too dark, but okay."

"To be continued?"

"Absolutely."

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://enochianess.tumblr.com) and [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCASBQ68lbb2CWPhhZuRmC_A)
> 
> If you liked it, please leave kudos or comments!


End file.
